


2. Pages

by Aaymeirah



Series: The trouble with talking books [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Talking Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: Cassandra goes off by herself to explore the Library for interesting artifacts.A talking book puts her in a situation she can't refuse.Her fellow Librarians find out- to varying reactions.
Series: The trouble with talking books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647235
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	2. Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/gifts).



“Mr. Jenkins? I need to talk to you,” Cassandra walked in front of his desk. Jenkins blinked precisely three times before marking his place and setting his book aside to look at her with a smile. 

“Miss Cillian, what can I do for you?” 

“I was exploring the Library, and this book placed itself in my path,” she said, putting it down in front of him. Jenkins frowned. 

“Is it any good?” he asked. The book began to shake. Cassandra cracked it open with a sigh. 

“Am I any good? I’ll tell you what Mister-” the book protested indignantly. Cassandra closed it once more. 

“It can talk,” she said, glaring at it. Jenkins' eyebrows looked like they would bypass his hairline as they shot up. 

“A talking book, fascinating! I will have to do some research into other instances of this, it could be a spirit trapped inside or a magic spell that gives it pre-recorded phrases…” he began to ramble, starting to open the book. 

“Wait!” she said, batting his hand away, “there’s more.”

“Do tell.”

“It’s stolen my face, I think. Whatever book me does to itself, then that effect happens to me in real life,” she said as she opened the book to the page where her face looked at Jenkins mischievously and winked. “It wants me to carry it around with me for a day so that it’s pages get filled.” 

“Cassie here had got it right! It’s lonely being a sentient book with no content, she has kindly agreed to let me gather some new stories.” 

“And her face, what about that?” Jenkins demanded, worry for Cassandra trumping his interest in the book's properties and origins. 

“Extra...incentive.” Cassandra had the misfortune of seeing her face smile darkly at her. “I’ll release her once I'm filled with a story.” Jenkins rubbed his temples and looked like he was about to protest.

The book made Cassandra’s image slap itself.

“Ow!” she exclaimed, hand going to her tingling cheek. 

“I’m very serious.” 

The familiar sound of the Back Door reached their ears. 

“Ooh, let’s go meet your friend! Friends? Doesn’t matter,” said the book, all happy and light once more. 

“Eve is going to kill me for picking up and interacting with an artifact, isn’t she?” Cassandra said. 

“Let’s just hope the book doesn’t kill you first,” replied Jenkins grimly. 

“What’s gonna kill Cassie?” Jacob Stone asked, approaching Jenkins’ desk, covered in mud.

“Not me,” the book piped up. He looked around in confusion. 

“Who was that?” 

“I’m right here,” the book said. He looked down and rubbed his eyes as he saw Cassandra’s face and a hand waving at him from the book. Unfortunately, Jake seemed to have forgotten about the mud that covered him and got it in his eyes. 

“What happened?” Cassandra asked, anything to distract him from the annoying book on Jenkins’ desk.

“I had to rescue Ezekiel from his own stupidity, that’s what,” he replied. 

“I didn’t ask you to dive into that mud-pit, I had those alligators under control!” the aforementioned thief called as he came up behind him, equally covered in mud. 

“Back to that book,” Jake grumbled, glaring at the obviously magical artifact. “Why is it talking?” 

“Long story short, I opened it, it somehow captured my face so whatever happens to it happens to me, and now it wants me to carry it around with me for a day so it can be filled with a story because it has something against blank pages,” Cassandra said nervously, she really hated how this situation was being made known to so many people. 

“And I can talk! Hardly any book can talk,” it added. 

“Great. Now the magic book sounds just as conceited as Jones. I hate magic. I really do,” said Jake. 

“I dunno, it could be cool,” said Jones, “what’s it like to be a book?” he continued. 

“Boring really,” it replied. 

“Jones, do not talk to the magic book. Who knows what it could do to Cassandra!” Jake hissed.

“Relax man, she’s already doing what I want.”

Cassandra sighed, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Jenkins is researching exactly what is going on, I just want to sit down and have this book shut up for once, and you two need to clean up...that mud stinks,” she said, wrinkling her nose. 

Jones and Stone looked at each other, as if they were reluctant to leave her alone with the book. 

“Fine, but I want to talk with the cool talking book.”

“That could also kill her!” protested Jake.

“Naw, it wouldn’t destroy the only way it can talk,” he responded before sauntering off. 

“Mr. Jenkins and I will be researching the book, don’t worry Jones,” Cassandra assured. He walked off grumbling under his breath about how no good would ever come of magic, especially sentient artifacts. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” she said, looking at Jenkins and sitting down.

“And me!” the book added.

“Stop talking!” Cassandra said at the same time that Jenkins said;

“That is quite enough.” 

She slammed it closed. 


End file.
